


Appreciation

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealousy, M/M, The Internet Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will finds the HANNIBAL LECTER APPRECIATION Facebook page.





	Appreciation

Will stared at the page in front of him. 

“Huh.” 

Hannibal looked up from his book. “Something interesting?” 

He turned the tablet around and showed Hannibal the cause of his surprise. 

The Facebook page was titled HANNIBAL LECTER APPRECIATION and filled with post after post of what could only be explained as groupies posting candid pictures of Hannibal they’d somehow found. 

Will saw Hannibal’s smile widen as he took the tablet from him and start to scroll down. “Very interesting.” 

“They’re all but drooling over you.” 

“Yes, I see that.” 

“And that one Freddie somehow got of you in your underwear is on there at least ten times. I still have no idea how she got that.” 

Hannibal seemed to not hear him and Will snatched the tablet back roughly, almost knocking over a teacup. 

“Will…” 

He typed in his own name and came up with nothing. 

“Will?” 

“What?” 

“You’re upset.” 

Will felt his cheeks redden as he set the tablet down. “No, it’s silly. It’s not like I think you’re gonna go find one of those people and…” 

“I meant you’re jealous that you are not getting the same appreciation.” 

He took a bite of his bacon and remembered with fondness the man they’d skinned to get the sweet meat. “No, I’m not. I just think…” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it softly. “I think you’re quite handsome, if that is any consolation.” 

Will sighed. “Not really.”

He felt Hannibal’s foot play with his own under the table. 

“You are in my opinion the more handsome of us both and their neglect to notice is quite rude.” 

He wiggled his socked foot against Hannibal’s. “Thank you.” 

“I could….show you just how much I appreciate your handsomeness once you’re done with breakfast.” 

Will felt his cock twitch as he leaned in closer to Hannibal who did the same. 

“Could you?” 

“Oh yes,” Hannibal whispered, “For hours and hours.” 

“I think I’d appreciate that.” 

Will didn’t finish his bacon. 

The next day a new page appeared on Facebook. 

WILL GRAHAM APPRECIATION 

The pictures of course were not Freddie’s , but Will didn’t let on that he knew. 

Though he made sure to appreciation Hannibal all day long.  


End file.
